


The Lawyer and the Delinquent

by MissLiveByThePen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blackmail, Crimes & Criminals, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Kink Meme, Lawyers, M/M, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Famed attorney Alfred lusted after his nineteen-year-old client. He wanted to take that sneering face and fuck him into submission. He was going to do it too, because Alfred F. Jones always got exactly what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lawyer and the Delinquent

“As you can see, Mister Jones, my son is squandering away his good name. Between the drug trafficking and the conspiracy charges, he’s gotten himself into a deep mess. You’re the only one that can fix it.” James Kirkland waved towards the delectable looking teenager lounging in Alfred’s expensive, leather chair with his feet balanced rebelliously on the American’s oak desk. Honestly, the lawyer didn’t know if he wanted to smack the teenager or fuck him more. It was only when the little punk stuck his tongue out at his father to reveal a silver stud pierced into the organ that Alfred made his ultimate decision. Arthur was begging for a cock down his throat. “I know this might be a difficult case, but you’re the best in the country.

Alfred cleared his throat as he shuffled a few papers on his desk and tired to refocus on the task at hand. “Mister Kirkland, my law firm would be honored to do business with Kirkland Family Enterprises.” Arthur Kirkland was the only son of wealthy businessman James Kirkland and that boy was a spoilt little brat. At eighteen-years-old, the teenager had a rap sheet that put most seasoned criminals to shame. His father, James Kirkland, was a wealthy businessman that could afford the high priced lawyers to save his little brat from becoming some big guy’s bitch in jail. That tight little ass wouldn’t stay so tight if Arthur was sent to jail. That would be such a shame too. Maybe that’s all Arthur Kirkland needed to be set back on the ‘straight and narrow:’ a good, proper fucking. “I’m the top lawyer at this firm. My clients almost always have their cases dismissed. I assure you,” the American drawled with a slight smirk on his face, “I’ll have an excellent defense planned for your son in the next few days.” 

James nodded his head as he folded his hands in his lap. “I don’t doubt you will, Mister Jones.” He reached over to place a hand on his son’s knee. Arthur jerked away with a heated glare towards his father. “Your secretary said you need to have a few sessions with Arthur in order to prepare his case, correct?” 

Alfred bobbed his head, “yes, sir. I always meet privately with my clients in order to get their side of the story. I’ll need every little detail to make sure the prosecution doesn’t try to bring up any evidence to blow a hole in our defense.” He glanced over at the little troublemaker, a bit pleased to see him rolling his eyes at his father. “Since the court date is so close, it might be best to have the first session today, Mister Kirkland.” 

“Today?” James repeated with a perplexed look on his face. “I...I didn’t think you even had the case files yet.” 

“I don’t.” The American lawyer admitted as he leaned forward to lock eyes with the businessman. “I want to get your son’s story before I look at the reports. It’s a quirk of mine and helps me keep a nonjudgmental view on the case. Unless today is not a good day for you two? We can start tomorrow.”

“No, no, no,” James insisted as he stood up and offered Alfred his hand. When the lawyer matched his action and firmly shook his hand, the older man managed a relieved smile. “I want this little mishap to go away. The sooner the better in my opinion.” He turned to his son with a displeased frown before knocking his feet off Alfred’s desk. “Behave, Arthur. I’ll send a car for you when you’re finished here.” 

“Don’t worry, Mister Kirkland,” Alfred assured the man as he slipped around his desk to lead him to the elevators, “Arthur is in great hands.” He followed the elder Kirkland male to the elevator with a fake smile plastered on his face. When the man finally disappeared from sight, the whistling lawyer lazily walked to his secretary’s desk. “Gloria, honey, go home early today. I’m going to finish up with the Kirkland kid and then I’m headin’ out.” Gloria was entirely too eager to go and left with a hurried ‘goodbye’. Alfred waved her off before sauntering back to his office to find Arthur Kirkland with his feet propped up on Alfred’s oak desk once more. Walking over, the American pushed Arthur’s feet off his desk with a grimace. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you manners?”

“Nope,” Arthur quipped, popping the ‘p’ with a smug little smirk, “she was too busy fucking her yoga instructor.” The delinquent leaned further back in his chair and propped his feet right back on Alfred’s desk. 

“Well, that’s unfortunate.” Alfred muttered as he pushed Arthur’s feet off his desk once more. “You’re going to need to learn a few manners before you take the stand. Not even the most sympathetic juror will side with a spoilt asshole like you.” The lawyer plopped down on the top of his desk and looked down at the teenager in front of him. Oh, those green eyes would look so pretty staring up at him with a cock down his throat. Hmm, maybe his eyes would even water as he was forced to take more than he was used to. Alfred licked his lips as he grabbed a pad of paper to take notes and hide his growing erection. “Now, be a sweet boy, and tell me what kind of shit you’ve gotten yourself into.”

“Fuck you,” the teenager hissed as he kicked the desk underneath Alfred. “I don’t have to tell you anything. Maybe I want to go to jail. Maybe I fuckin’ don’t care if my father’s reputation is shattered.” Arthur crossed his arms over his chest with a loud huff, glaring at the potted plant across the room. “Maybe I want to break your stupid win streak and add a smudge to your stupid, perfect name.” Arthur spit at the lawyer’s feet with a smug grin on his face. “Kindly fuck off.” 

Alfred took the abuse in stride, simply closing his eyes and counting to twenty as the teenager blew his gasket. All that anger inside one person wasn’t good for their health. Honestly, if Arthur didn’t watch out, he’d end up with high blood pressure. “Are you finished?” The American asked as he leaned forward to press his hands beside Arthur’s shoulders, effectively caging the young man between his arms. “I don’t care about your shit attitude, or your fuckin’ daddy issues. All I care about is winning this case and becoming the top partner in this law firm. A high profile case like yours will propel me to the top.” Alfred was going to let his fantasies fulfill his insatiable need to fuck the punk in front of him, but he didn’t think it would be enough. Arthur was just too stubborn and too feisty.

Arthur didn’t cower beneath the lawyer, but puffed his chest out with a soft growl. “Did you hear me, dipshit?” He pushed Alfred away, but the man didn’t even move. Arthur tried to push him again, but Alfred was an unmovable mountain in front of him. “Back the fuck up!”

The American just stared into the delinquent’s fiery green eyes, “I don’t take orders from a drug-trafficking punk who stupidly thought stuffing cocaine down their boxers across the Canadian border was a good idea.” He stared deep into those pretty eyes and imagined them close in pleasure. God, Alfred really needed to get laid. He leaned back just a bit, but he did it slowly so he wouldn’t appear like he was retreating. If Arthur even smelled fear, the punk would attack. “No, I don’t take orders from anyone, but you, Mister Kirkland, are going to take orders from me.” 

The Englishman growled dangerously and it looked like he would lunge forward with his teeth bared like some feral dog. He didn’t, though. He shifted in the leather chair and pouted like a spoilt child. “I almost made it across the fuckin’ border, asshole. If that bitch hadn’t….” he trailed off with a soft snarl. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Alfred muttered as he sat up straight. “It no longer matters who caught you or how you were caught. What matters right now is that your ass doesn’t end up in a jail cell. Unless you’d rather spend the next few years fighting for food and respect.” An ass that pretty locked away would be a downright shame too. The American hopped off the desk and walked around to sit in his chair. “Now, why don’t you start at the beginning? I don’t want to hear about the ‘what ifs’ or the ‘maybes’, I want the facts.”

Arthur looked like he would rather tell Alfred to ‘fuck off’ again, but he held his tongue. He didn’t want to go to jail, but he couldn’t let the asshole know just how much help he really needed. Sighing, the young man propped his feet up on Alfred’s desk again, smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I started fucking Gilbert Beilschmidt last year. In case you haven’t read a newspaper in the last five years, he’s one of Europe’s most notorious drug kingpins.” Arthur’s tongue flicked over his lip to reveal a stud pierced right in the middle of his tongue. Alfred wondered how the stud would feel against his dick. “He’s going to be fucking pissed once he hears I’ve been caught.”

“That’s why everyone is so jumpy,” Alfred mumbled as he pulled a notebook from his desk. “This is one of the most high-profile cases of the year.” The lawyer’s heart did a pleasant jump in his chest once he realized how much prestige he could get by winning this case. If he was able to paint a sinful creature like Arthur Kirkland, a drug kingpin’s lackey, as the impressionable, terrified lover of a vengeful and powerful man, then he might just win. Fuck winning at this point, he would be a star, and maybe he could let go of a bit of the frustration building up in his body. “You’re going to need to do everything I say, Arthur. We can spin this in our favor.” More importantly, he would give Arthur hope and hold a bit of power over the little jerk. Alfred loved holding power over pretty little punks. 

Arthur seemed interested as he crossed one leg over the other. “You think so? I certainly hope so, my father is paying you quite a bit of money to win.” He licked his lips again, “what’s this great plan you’ve decided on?” Yes, the eighteen-year-old was very interested in a plan that could potentially keep him out of jail. 

“Don’t ask questions,” Alfred snapped as he pushed Arthur’s leg off his desk once more. “I just need you to promise me that you’ll listen and do everything I say.” The American dropped his pen on the desk as he looked up into Arthur’s eyes. He almost had the delinquent right where he wanted him. 

“Sure,” Arthur agreed, but the smirk on his face told Alfred he would have difficulties with the young man. “I’m sure I can play along. I really don’t want to go to jail.”

“Excellent,” Alfred clapped his hands together before placing them on his thighs. “Now, you’ve been an insufferable ass today, Arthur.” The American reached down to unzip his trousers, “instead of an apology, I want you to come over here and show me just how sorry you are.”

“What did you say to me?” Arthur snapped as he jumped out of his chair to slam his hands on the American’s desk. “Answer me!”

“I said get on your knees and suck my cock if you want to stay out of jail.” Alfred arched an eyebrow at the young man as he pushed his chair away from his desk and motioned to his crotch. When Arthur still did not move, the lawyer sighed loudly and snapped his fingers to regain the delinquent’s attention. “I have won every single one of my cases, but I don’t have to win your case.” He pushed his trousers down his thighs to reach his cock, groaning as he lightly stroked himself. “I could lose on purpose and then none of your daddy’s money could save you from spending years in a jail cell.”

“I’m not some slut you can control like this. I am Arthur Kirkland and I am worth more than you’ll ever be worth in your entire life.” The Englishman shouted in Alfred’s face, knocking the chair away to stomp to the door. “I don’t need you to win.”

“Except you do, Arthur.” Alfred cooed as he continued stroking himself. A soft groan escaped his lips as he twisted his hand underneath the head of his cock to send pleasure shooting up his spine. “You need me because I’m the best and no one will take your hopeless case.” Alfred gasped again, smirking as he saw Arthur’s hand fall from the doorknob. “C’mon, I won’t bite.”

Arthur’s hand shook for only a moment before he turned around to stomp back over to Alfred. “You’re bluffing.” He pointed his finger at the lawyer. “You wouldn’t ruin your bright future with petty revenge.” The punk tilted his chin up in defiance, a wild look in his green eyes. “It’s a shame, really, because you’re hot enough that I wouldn’t have minded sucking your cock.” 

Alfred laughed at the faux-confidence rolling off the Englishman in waves. He was going to enjoy having the punk squirming underneath him. “That’s where you’re wrong,” Alfred singsonged, spreading his legs a bit wider as he continued stroking himself. “I can afford this loss. Everyone loses eventually. The real question is if you can stand jail. A pretty thing like you,” he whistled as he shook his head. “You might last a week.” 

The punk’s face fell as he stood in that office and shook with anger. “You have no right.”

“No, I don’t.” Alfred agreed as he glared at the young man in front of him. “But, you didn’t have any right to squander your father’s good name, either. So many young men do not get the same opportunities that you did, but you’ve wasted them on drugs and alcohol. You’re going to start making up for it right now.” He pointed to his crotch again. “I want your lips around my cock now.”

Arthur’s back straightened as an internal war waged inside his head before he walked over to fall to his knees. He rubbed his hands up Alfred’s thighs before looking up at the lawyer. “You’ll take my case.”

“I’ll win your case.” Alfred promised as he tangled his fingers into Arthur’s hair. 

Arthur did not need anymore prompting. He opened his mouth wide and slurped Alfred’s cock down like he was born to the act. That sinful little tongue knew exactly where to touch and how long to linger. He had the American groaning in appreciation with each roll of that silver stud along his heated skin. The anticipation of the act was almost too much for Alfred. All of his heated daydreams collided in pleasurable sparks as he forced Arthur to take him down his throat. Even hearing the punk choke on his cock didn’t stop Alfred from rocking into his tight throat. 

Right before his control disappeared, the lawyer pushed Arthur away. Those red cheeks and that hand massaging his crotch were just too much for Alfred. He pressed the tip of his cock against Arthur’s lips and stroked himself to completion. Dutifully, Arthur sucked him dry until they were both left panting. 

Alfred fell back against his chair and waited until the trembles in his thighs disappeared before combing his fingers through Arthur’s hair. “Don’t worry, Art. I am going to win your case.” 

And four weeks later he did, because Alfred F. Jones always got exactly what he wanted.


End file.
